Wedding Blues and Greens
by TheOwlsGoFumblings
Summary: Quatre announces his engagement to Relena because he thinks it is what is best for the new peace between the colonies and the earth. But is it really what’s right for him? And why is Trowa so upset about it? 3x4. 4xR. 1x2.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey this is my first fic in forever, my first gundam wing fic and my first yaoi fic. So any constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Rating doesn't apply till later.

Warning: YAOI

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

Chapter One: The World Turn Upside Down

The wind blew gently tossing the hair that usually covered his right eye to the side. Trowa Barton, the third of the ex-Gundam pilots now turned Preventers, stood awkwardly on the front porch of a certain Quatre Raberba Winner. He continued to stare at the doorbell, as he had been doing for the past ten minutes without ringing it. His insides were bubbling with nervousness and a slight feeling of queasiness.

Trowa knew how it would go, how he would finally tell Quatre how he felt about him. About how he loved him. It had taken him a year after the war, of adjusting to life to admit his feelings to himself and now he was finally ready to admit them to Quatre.

The five ex-gundam pilots were getting together for one of Quatre's soirees. Trowa had it all planned out and the other three pilots knew to leave around eleven. Trowa would then sweep Quatre off his feet and into his arms…. Or it could horribly, but he was trying to ignore that possibility.

Trowa reached out and rang the doorbell, the sleeve of his forest green silk shirt falling back from over his wrist revealing part of his pale arm. As he waited for someone to answer the door he silently tapped his foot against the stone beneath his feet, his black shoes sharply contrasted by the pearly whiteness below. His black pants, which hung low on narrow hips, shifted with his every movement, as he stood up straight when the door slowly creaked open to reveal Quatre's butler.

"Come in Mr. Barton. May I take your helmet?" Trowa handed over the helmet and gave a small smile towards the butler before walking through the foyer into the tea room.

Quatre's sisters had apparently done come redecorating. The once cream walls were now a calming blue, the cushions on the various couches and chairs matching. The once dark wood was now a light cream, giving the room a much brighter look. The other four Gundam pilots had already arrived. Wufei sat in a plushy circular chair in the corner his legs cross with perfect posture. Duo sat next to Heero on a couch, Heero's hand was inconspicuously wrapped around the end of Duo's braid in a possessive manner causing a grin to play softly across both their lips. Quatre, looking heaven sent as always, quickly rose to his feet and walked over to greet Trowa.

"Hi!" He bubbled, something seemed to have him nervous or excited, Trowa couldn't tell which. "We were wondering where you were."

They both went and took seats in separate chairs, idle chatter began that Trowa chose not to participate in, instead he watched Quatre, aquamarine eyes glowing with happiness after not seeing his friends for so long.

Trowa drank in his image, his blonde hair moving easily, wisps often falling in front of his eyes. Trowa dreamt of being able to lean forward and brush them back from his angelic face, hopefully that dream wouldn't be just that after tonight. His soft pink lips looked so kissable, as they accentuated every word that left his mouth. Trowa's eyes continued their journey down Quatre and across his chest, his button up blue shirt left little to imagination as it clung to him in all the right places. His eyes would have continued their journey had he not been pulled out of this fantasy by Quatre's sudden leave from the chair and the room.

Duo stumbled over to Trowa, "Pst, you're practically drooling over him.."

"Shut up," Trowa managed to growl out before glaring down Duo with his oneemerald eye.

Quatre returned into the room quickly and smiled, "Sorry about that, but I had to take that call. But since everyone is attentive now, I have an announcement to make."

"Whats up Q?" Duo questioned loudly, hoping it was something for the best.

"Well, this may come as a little bit of a shock, but Relena and I are getting married."

A little bit of a shock didn't come close to cutting it. All four Gundam pilots felt their jaws drop and Trowa suddenly felt six pairs of eyes on him as the color drained from his face.

_Married? How could Quatre be getting married?_ Trowa felt his stomach drop through the bottom of the couch, his body going completely numb. He couldn't feel anything but an intense ache in his chest that he couldn't identify. The ache made him feel sick, made the world spin as he tried his hardest not to keel over clutching his stomach.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Duo regain his composure enough to say, "Uh… Q-man, can you repeat that? I could have sworn you just said you were marrying Relena."

Quatre reply hit like a hammer, "I did Duo. We are getting married, the wedding is in 3 weeks and you are all cordially invited."

_Oh god, it wasn't my imagination… Quatre is getting married._ Trowa rose to his feet quickly stumbling to the bathroom and shutting the door. He felt his knees give way and we fell back against the hard yellow wall. The room was so cheery and it made Trowa feel more ill, he barely made it to the toilet as his stomach turned and its contents emptied into the porcelain bowl. _Please tell me this is a bad dream._

He vaguely heard knocking and worried voices outside the door. Trowa stayed curled up next to the toilet. Finally the door creaked open to reveal the top of a platinum blonde head.

"Trowa, are you alright?" Concern was etched into Quatre's voice.

"I'm not feeling so well… I think I'll head home," Trowa answered weakly, the ache in his chest causing the bathroom to swirl as he stood slowly.

Trowa breezed past Quatre before anything more could be said. He walked straight through the foyer, trying desperately not to loose his resolve and break down there. Leaving his favorite helmet behind, Trowa entered the cool night air. Billowing black clouds now covered the stars that had earlier in the evening held so much promise. Lightening could be seen in the distance crackling in the mid summer night sky.

As Trowa climbed onto his motorcycle he heard scrambling behind him and the angelic sound of Quatre's voice, "TROWA! TROWA! WAIT!" Trowa urged his mind and body to move faster, quickly turning on the gas. The engine from the bike covered up the sound of Quatre's voice, as Trowa bolted off into the night.

Trowa found himself riding at deadly speeds. The wind whipping back his hair as droplets of rain began to splatter his face. He knew he would have to slow down, but the speed was all that kept him from remembering what had just happened and the ache that had now settled deep within his chest.

Quatre watched as Trowa rode away. He had never seen Trowa ride so quickly or act so rashly, a look of confusion across his face. Slowly he turned walking back to the tearoom where the other pilots remained.

"I'm really worried guys… Do you think he's okay? Why would he leave like that you guys?" Quatre looked up at the faces around the room. Sometimes they wondered how he could be so oblivious.

"Q-man, isn't it mphm" Heero slammed his hand over Duo's mouth before he could say anything. Quatre looked even more confused at Heero's sudden interruption and was about to ask what he was going to say when Heero started talking.

"Quatre, I think that is something you need to talk to Trowa about. Give him a day or so to get over the shock of the news and some times to get over whatever bug he seems to have caught." Quatre sighed softly, reluctantly nodding in agreement. "But… Congratulations. Duo and I will be sure to be there."

Wufei spoke up for the first time, "If you think this will make you happy, I will be there to support you."

"Of course it's what makes me happy," Quatre grinned and looked at his three friends, "Thanks guys." He turned to look out the window, the grin fading off his face, he still didn't understand why the one person who he wanted to support him, who had promised to love him unconditionally had suddenly walked out on him. _Oh Trowa, what's wrong?_

_

* * *

_Review please! Till later

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yay! I got 2 reviews and they made me really happy! I might not be able to update for a couple days because school is just ending and I have tons of stuff to do in the next like 5 days. SAT and ACT and exams! Just shoot me now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Rating doesn't apply till later.

WARNING: YAOI and Relena bashing and some swearing!

Chapter 2: For You

Quatre had to be one of the most persistent people alive, this is what Trowa decided as he heard Quatre banging on his door and yelling for the fourth day in a room. He had barely moved, let alone left his apartment. He smelled and felt like hell, and was really in no condition to be seen by anyone, let alone the person he wanted trying to seduce… _had_ _wanted_ trying to seduce. Quatre wasn't his to seduce anymore, he moaned softly at the thought of never having Quatre or his slender curves. He quickly attempted to banish those thoughts and buried his face into the blanket wrapped around him.

"Trowa, open the door or I'll break it down," Quatre sounded both angry and desperate, "Come on Trowa, I'm getting really worried. It's been four days and you've refused to see any of us guys."

Trowa groaned finally getting up out of bed and going near enough to the door that he knew Quatre would hear him, "Go away Quatre, I'm sick. I don't want you to catch it. I'll be up in a few days."

"Thank Allah you're alive. I was getting really worried, now open this damn door."

"No, I'm fine I don't want you to get sick, just go I'm sure I'm contagious."

"Let me in Trowa, I want to make sure you're taking care of yourself. You sound awful, do you need a doctor?"

"Quatre, stop mothering. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It's probably just a cold; I'll be fine in a couple of days. Just go home." Trowa knew this was his last desperate attempt to get rid of Quatre, who he desperately didn't want to see after the other day's announcement.

Trowa could hear an angry growl leave Quatre's throat followed by an authoritative voice coming through the door that he had only heard when Quatre was conducting business meetings. "I swear to Allah that if you don't open this door right now you will regret it. Especially after the way you acted the other day, what is wrong with you?"

The door clicked signifying that the lock was undone. Trowa quickly retreated back to the couch wrapping himself in a blanket. The door burst open moments later to reveal a rather frazzled looking Quatre, his face etched with worry and concern. The blinds on the windows were pulled plunging the room into a gloomy darkness and it took a few minutes for Quatre's eyes to adjust to the poor light. The apartment was messier than usual, dirty clothing and dishes arranged sporadically around the apartment. Trowa sat on the couch wrapped so tightly in the blanket it almost acted as a sarcophagus, a mound of tissues was next to him on the couch.

Quatre scuttled over to him, fussing, "Finally, took you long enough. You can be really stubborn when you want to."

Trowa flushed lightly as Quatre's hands brushes across his forehead to check his temperature and then drifted down to his neck in order to check for swollen glands. "Well, you don't have a fever, but the glands in your neck are swollen. Its probably just a cold, like you said."

Trowa sighed and nodded in silent agreement. He was not a man of many words and Quatre's presence so near to him was robbing of what few words he had left in his system. He was secretly glad it was dark so the petite blonde wouldn't know how Trowa was reacting to his gentle touches.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Do you need anything? Anything at all?"

"I'm fine…"

An eerie silence pervaded the room and Trowa shifted awkwardly on the couch. Something about this moment was oddly intimate and made the ache in his chest return with full force. With Quatre fussing so much it made him think that maybe, just maybe, he still had a chance… _Shut up brain, he's engaged. You lose. You waited too long._

The blonde pilot dropped down on the couch next to the silent brunette, their thighs brushing lightly causing both to shiver. Quatre from some unknown feeling driving down his spines and coiling in his stomachs, and Trowa almost moaned at the feelings of lust that burst in his chest at that mere touch. Aquamarine met emerald and Quatre saw and felt a deep sadness and longing that he had never felt from within Trowa before. Neither seemed to be able to drag their eyes away from the other's for several long moments, something deep inside seemed to connect and not want to give way.

Trowa found himself fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss the youth before him when Quatre finally broke the silence, turning his head. "So you want to tell me what's actually wrong? You left so suddenly the other day… I don't understand why you reacted the way you did..."

Silence permeated the room, Trowa desperately wanted to avoid this conversation. He wasn't ready for this yet. He wasn't ready at all. The lies he had been formulating in his head and the impassive attitude hadn't been mastered.

"Trowa?"

"I just… I don't understand why you didn't tell me. It was such a shock."

The blonde looked over at his best friend sympathetically. They had grown close after the war learning a significant deal about each other and keeping fairly informed on the affairs in each other's lives.

"I wasn't hiding it from you. Honestly I hadn't been planning it. It's not like me and Relena have been dating behind you all's backs, but we met the other day and discussed it and we agree that this union would be best."

Trowa's eyes darkened feeling anger fire up deep within himself, as he struggled to keep his voice even, "What do you mean you 'agree this union would be best'?"

"Think about it Trowa, she is the leader of the Sanc Kingdom and expected to lead the world to peace. I'm an ex-Gundam pilot, a Preventer and the leader of the Winner Foundation. Our marriage will mean something to people, it's a union to show that we can unite in peace and an economic marriage to help both outer space and the Earth."

During the smaller pilot's speech the brunette felt his fingernails begin to dig deeply into the skin on the palms of his hands. By the end he found himself bounding to his feet with bleeding palms and blackened eyes and dropping the blanket that had been wrapped so tightly around him. Quatre was momentarily captivated by the brunette's lean, strong, and very bare torso glowing in the dimness of the room and the way his flannel pajama bottoms hung seductively on his lower hips but he quickly shook these thoughts from his mind as Trowa began to talk.

"You mean to tell me that this is just a marriage for the rest of world and not for yourselves. You mean to tell me that you don't even love Relena. I don't even understand why the fuck you're doing this, this is complete bullshit." Trowa was now shaking, his voice had started at normal level but by the end he somehow found himself yelling. _I may have been willing to give up Quatre into Relena's loving arms, but not this. I will not stand by and watch this happen._

The smaller pilot looked shocked "Trowa… You know as well as I do that this is what is best for the new world, for the new peace. I'll do whatever I can to keep this world from being plunged into battle again, and I think this will be an important symbolic move."

"No, I don't know as well as you do because you're wrong. Would you stop thinking about everyone else for once and think about yourself?"

"But…"

"No, no buts. You've done enough for everyone else. You fought a war and nearly lost YOUR life countless times for everyone else."

The room was silent for several minutes before Quatre spoke up quietly, "But I killed so many, I need to do more… in order to repent for my sins."

Trowa snapped, turning on Quatre and yelling "WE ALL KILLED, WE HAD TO KILL OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE DIED!" He took a deep breath attempting to calm down a little, "What are you going to do with a loveless marriage… just what?"

"I've thought it over. This is going to be for the best. I'll be happy knowing that I was able to help everyone else be happy. Relena and I are good friends, if it needs to stay at that it will."

"Well you're not making me happy," he snapped bitterly, his voice filled with more resent and anger than he had intended. "Just go, get out of here"

The blonde pilot looked stunned "Wha? But Trowa…"

"No, get out of here I'm sick of this. I'm sick of your selflessness and your outrageous thought processes. Do something for yourself for once damn it. Do something to make yourself happy." Trowa turned away, showing the sadness in his eyes only to the darkened room.

"FINE! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND.I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" Quatre yelled angrily, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears and his voice shaking uncontrollably, and slammed the door causing the frame to shake under the strength that no one knew the small pilot had.

As the door shut Trowa let out a scream of frustration slamming his fist into the wall causing the skin of his middle finger to split. Not removing his hand from the wall Trowa rested his forehead against the wall watching the blood drip from his hand down the wall.

Quatre outside the door heard the scream pausing for a moment concerned about his best friends. He then remembered the harsh words and his angry and mumbled, "Fuck you", as he stormed out of the apartment building.

"She doesn't even love you… I do, I love you. She is just bitter because Heero rejected her… She just wants to ruin our lives. That stupid slut let him go. Why would she even suggest it? Why?" His voice was quiet, his throat aching from the yelling he had just down and tried from attempting to hold back his sobs.

The silent pilot immediately felt guilty and regretted the harsh words he had spoken so easily to his best friend. The ache in his chest returned with full force causing him to crumble to his knees. And for the first time since he could remember he felt wetness drip down his cheeks and he sobbed. He let out his guilt and his pain, and everything that was wrong in his world.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This isn't actually a chapter as you can probably see. I'm leaving for 3 weeks and will have no access to a computer in order to update so this fic is on temporary hiatus. I've been having a lot of trouble with this trouble probably because of the lack of what I need in the first two chapters. When I started writing this, I wanted it to be funny and witty and sassy, but I don't feel like it's any of those, so when I come back I plan on rewriting the first two chapters before moving on. Sorry to those who have been reading, see you in 3!


End file.
